Tears Of Goodbyes 再见，一个月 原创
by Joaniie
Summary: What will you do when you find yourself with only a month of lifespan left? Will you breakdown and just live your life in despair? Or will you try your best to fight with destiny? A first chinese original story written by me. DONT MISS OUT!


序章

空气中弥漫着淡淡的花香，春天的脚步随着残留的白雪溶化之际，更接近北海道了。

北海道是日本47个都道府县中唯一的道，也是最北的一级行政区，为日本除了本州以外最大的岛。南以津轻海峡界本州岛，北以宗谷海峡界库页岛。札幌是北海道的行政中心以及最大城市。

日本的北海道在夏天是最美丽的，遍地的薰衣草带给北海道春的气息。虽然北海道的地积相当的大，但是人们都十分亲切。靠海的那一边有一栋小洋房，里头曾经住着一家人但现在却是空着的，不是没有人要住而是原本的那家人并没有舍弃它，那家人的独生女每个星期都会来打扫，以确保清洁。

这一天，她也来了。

第一章

I

美莎现在的家，并没有小洋房那样豪华。相反的，美莎现任的家十分破旧，像极电影中会有可怕的鬼怪出现的鬼屋。千昭美莎，正值青春洋溢的十七岁，外表亮丽的她时而不时都会有追求者。但是，当那些自认为自己一定能夺得芳心的男生，看见美莎的妈妈，及这破旧的房子时，都立刻打退堂鼓。所以，这两样东西也算是保护了她吧。可是也因如此，美丽的美莎至今没有谈过一场恋爱。

"你回来了啊？" 一个像是刚睡醒的声音，从走廊的最后一间房传来。

"是啊，妈妈。"

美莎的家虽然既破旧又窄小，但所谓"麻雀虽小，五脏俱全"啊！一踏进门，转左就能看见整齐（杂乱）的小客厅，走廊的尽头是煮美食的天堂，那里既美观（不美观）又干净（肮脏）。整间房子的唯一一间厕所就和厨房是连接的，也就是说只要从厨房开一扇门就会到厕所，然后从厕所开一道门就回到走廊，以此类推。

美莎走进母亲的房间，正巧看见她在梳头发。如果是其他人看见，应该会当场被吓死吧。因为她。。。太像《午夜凶铃》里的贞子了呀！

"是小金啊，我还以为是你的十三姐小雅呢！"

又认错了！美莎心想这应该是母亲在这个月内，发作的第XX次了吧。

美莎的母亲名叫凯珊，是名台湾人。凯珊与美莎她爸千昭海，是在台湾认识的。其实那是说好听的，原来是海学别人抢劫，结果就向凯珊下手，结果又良心不安，再加上不知从那听来台湾女人会下咒 ，海只好把东西还给凯珊啰。

哪知，单纯的凯珊还以为海是她钱包的"救命恩人"。就酱，凯珊倒追海，两人结婚，生了美莎。但是啊，狗还是改不了吃屎，婚后的海无法忍受凯珊的约束，天天早出晚归。而如果凯珊多问几句，就会被他打得遍体鳞伤，久而久之凯珊因长期受凌辱，搞得自己得了忧郁症，后来又演变成人格分裂。

凯珊分裂出来的另一个人格也叫凯珊，但"她"有七个丈夫及二十三个女儿。而且，这个人格极为恐怖！如你不顺从她的意思，就找人来带你去看医生吧。可是，美莎还是十分爱她的母亲。因为不管分裂后的母亲有多可怕，在美莎眼里她还是一个温柔的母亲。

美莎从不埋怨自己来自一个破碎的家庭。在美莎的印象中，她的父亲就像是个谜。早上起床时看见他匆匆离开的背影，晚上时只听见他打骂母亲的声音。要不是那张全家福，美莎相信她肯定认不出她那陌生人般的亲生父亲。 早在很久以前，在美莎与父亲之间，就有一道透明的围墙。虽然美莎从未憎恨过他，但是一想到母亲天天以泪洗脸，忧郁症发作的样子，美莎就对父亲产生一种恐惧感。

冰冰，一条拉不拉多种类的狗。在美莎父母离异的时候，给美莎无微不至的安慰，是美莎的好朋友。只可惜，这条重情重义的狗狗在美莎十四岁时安祥老死了。那时候，美莎哭了好久好久。

美莎知道这是一种离别，一场无人能阻止，属于神明的生死游戏。

美莎从浴室走出，擦干刚洗完的长发，把床边的闹钟调到比平时还早一个小时的七点。明天是升上高一的第一天，美莎绝对不想迟到。

II

"大家好，我叫千昭美莎，是从星园初中转来的，请大家多多指教！" 美莎以自己招牌笑容，与初次见面的众多同学问好。

由于枫华高中是所名校，所以升上高中的学生从幼儿就已进入枫华的教育范围了，导致以超好成绩进入此校的美莎成为了插班生。有很多人并不看好美莎，认为从高中才进入枫华，不会太迟了吗？枫华不是一般的学府，要留在此校的学生在考试时一定要考全A，否则就要面临被要求转学的危机。

总而言之，枫华高中就是"爱面子高中"！

美莎被安排在一名叫树人零一的男生旁边，立刻引起议论及妒嫉。

"你好，我叫做千昭美莎。"美莎客气地跟零一打了声招呼。

"嗯。。。"零一头也不回的继续看书，丝毫没把美莎放在眼里。

太自大了吧！美莎心想。虽然在美莎还没来这件学府，就听闻树人零一这头号人物，但是却没想到这个人称"风云人物万人迷"的树人零一，既然是个不把他人放在眼里的臭屁帅哥 ！

午休

美莎到现在还没交到半个朋友，人人都把美莎当成可能会爱上零一的可怕情敌。这件事还真让美莎一个头，两个大呢，她什么时候去搭讪那小子啦？冤枉啊！又不是她想坐他旁边的。美莎靠在庭院的大树下，静静地看着一本看到一半的催泪小说《恋空》，突然她关起了书，闭上了眼，书中女主角的遭遇实在太可怜了，美莎无法继续读下去。一阵清凉的风吹过整个学园，美莎沉重的眼皮也跟着慢慢地关上。

这股风好平静，好美。突然传来一阵吵架声，把美莎从美丽的梦中毫不留情的叫了回来。美莎随着传出声音的方向跑去，看到零一蹲了下来好像要打一名女生的样子。美莎跑上前，扶起了那名女生，不分青红皂白地朝零一骂去："亏你还是学校女生们眼中的白马王子，没想到你的真面目居然是会打女生的臭男人！"

也不等零一解释，美莎就扶起那受了伤的女生，往医疗室的方向走去。

零一的朋友立星从一旁走上前问："你明明是来阻止我打Candy的，结果却被那女孩骂了一顿，需不需要我去跟她说清楚？"

"不用。那女孩蛮特别的，从来没有人敢顶撞我，她是谁啊？"

立星难以置信地看着零一，说："拜托，你再迷糊也该认识她把！她就是以超优异的成绩考进我们学校，进入你的班又坐你旁边的千昭美莎！"

"千昭美莎。。。"零一念了念美莎的名字在心中暗自决定，他要追求美莎！

第二章

I

美莎从CD柜中抽出了一片叫《死亡笔记本》的VCD，回想起刚才那名叫Candy的女孩告诉她，她错怪了零一，她真不应该没把事情弄清楚，就把别人骂的狗血淋头，真丢脸！

美莎把VCD交给店员，"麻烦你，我要租这个。"

"美莎？"

一听到对方叫着自己的名字，美莎惊讶地抬起头，却看见那名店员竟是零一！

看美莎一句话都不说，零一继续："很惊讶吧？哈，这可是我的秘密喔！从来没有人知道我是这里的店员，但这也好啦，否则天天来租光碟的人应该会排到街口吧！"

"少臭美了啦！ 登记了吗？我走了。"美莎话一说完就拿着光碟走了出去。

xxxxx

"怎么这么久啊？"在巴士车站，已苦等了数分钟的美莎不禁感叹。

美莎看了看手表，现在已经是十一点钟了，她该不会是错过了最后一班车了吧？那该怎么办啊？她出门时太急了都忘了带手机，这里离家又太远，再加上已是深夜了万一遇上变态该这么办啊？都怪自己干吗突然间，想在隔日的公共假期看光碟啊？正当美莎在烦恼该怎么回家时，零一突然骑着摩托车经过，一看到美莎苦恼的样子，零一就猜到美莎在烦恼搭不到车该这么办。"美莎小姐，赏脸搭我的顺风车吗？"

虽然有万分的不想麻烦零一，美莎还是上了他的车。

"抓紧我喔" 零一告诉美莎。

虽然有些尴尬但是美莎还是把手围绕在零一的腰上，美莎轻轻地把头靠在零一的背上，显然不知道自己在干什么，她只知道零一的背很温暖，很有安全感。

"到了。"零一把睡着的美莎叫醒，美莎发现自己竟在他人的背上睡着，真想大骂自己！美莎轻声说了声谢谢后，走向了那破旧的家。忽然她停下了脚步，转过身面向零一 ："树人同学，下午的事，对不起，我不该没问清楚就责怪你，请接受我的道歉！"说完，美莎深深一鞠躬。

看着满脸愧疚的美莎，零一笑了笑，说："我原谅你！但是我有一个条件。那就是以后别叫我树人同学了，叫我零一因为我们是朋友，对吧？"

美莎点了点头，两人都笑了。

在夜晚里，两人的笑容仿佛是天上满天星的一份子。

II

假期后回学校的第一天。

"美莎，戏好看吗？"

美莎一进门就听到零一清脆的声音，随后的是班上女生看着她的杀人眼神，美莎连忙坐下跟零一说 ："你这么说，别人是会误会的！"

一听到美莎的话，零一先是一愣后笑了笑："你怕什么？怕被人误会我是你的男朋友吗？万一真的被误会害你嫁不出去，最多。。。我娶你啰。"

美莎听后，假装生气，看情形不对的零一连忙道歉："好啦，别生气了。"

而这一幕幕却被在门外的一个人全部看见。。。

xxxxx

班上转来了一名新同学是与美莎一样以超优异的成绩入学的，"大家好，我叫做 泉光 慈，我的家人都叫我慈慈，希望大家也一样。"

慈慈的座位就在美莎的前面，两人很快就成为无话不谈的好朋友。但是真正奇怪的是，零一和慈慈表现得不像是刚认识的。而当美莎问两人是否认识时，两人都同声否认。看着两人甜蜜的样子，美莎的心酸酸的。晚上，零一及慈慈都打了通电话给她。只是她都不听，因为只要听到他们的声音，美莎的心就会一抽一抽地痛。

xxxxx

隔日

一下课，慈慈就把美莎叫了出来。

慈慈叫住了美莎，说："美莎，这几天你是在气我和零一吧。你误会了，其实。。零一是我的堂哥。"美莎惊讶地看着慈慈，慈慈继续："其实我看得出零一堂哥很喜欢你，要不然他也不会特地把我从英国请回来，又出钱出力让我进这所学校，他这么做就是要试探你的真心。现在，我的任务已经达成了。而至于你，你应该确定自己的心意了吧？"

慈慈走后，美莎愣了一会儿，她该不会爱上零一了吧？

突然一名叫黑彤本愉的女恶霸来找美莎，本愉上下打量着美莎后说："你也不是很漂亮啊，我就是不明白为什么零一少爷这么喜欢你。可是我要警告你，如果你不在三天内离开他，你就给我小心点！"

这一天，美莎知道了两件事，那就是她与零一是互相喜欢的，另外就是两人的情路将不平坦。

第三章

I

现任的校长因为健康问题将辞去枫华高中的一切工作，而将顶替他的是一名姓马的男士。美莎的班论为A班，所以决定为校长办一场欢送会。就这样，准备工作如火如荼地正在进行当中，可是美莎却万万没想到本愉会在这个时候下手！

"美莎，胶带没了，你能去拿些来吗？"慈慈以班长的身份问道。

"好。"美莎回答。美莎从礼堂走出，走向二楼的课室，突然一群人把她捉住了再推进一旁的储藏室，美莎试着打开门但是门已经被锁上了！正当美莎开始放弃希望时，一个熟悉的声音从她身后传来，是零一！原来她并不是孤零零的被关了起来，零一他也在。美莎破涕为笑，抹去了脸上的泪水。

"你怎么哭了？"零一关心地问道。

美莎扑进了零一的怀里，说："对不起，请你暂时紧紧地抱住我因为我不想被遗弃。"虽然有些惊讶，零一还是照办了。

这一刻，时间是停止的。

等美莎平静了下来，零一知道了来龙去脉后一猜就猜到是D班的黑彤本愉干的好事但她一定没想到，零一也在里面。零一发誓等有机会一定要让那个神经婆死心！

看到零一沉重的神情，美莎企图打破两人之间的尴尬气氛："对了，我还没问你，你怎么会在储藏室啊？"

"睡觉啊，你又不是不知道班里的女生个个都不让我做事，她们都叫我去休息，而我又不想在课室睡不就来这里咯。难道你不觉得这里很安静吗？"

美莎心想零一真是一个怪胎耶，不过零一本来不就是一个怪人吗？要不然一个正常人怎么会宁可睡在肮脏的储藏室也不要去有冷气的课室睡呢？

"美莎，我可以问你一个问题吗？"零一以认真的口吻说道。

美莎看着零一要他继续说。

零一继续："美莎，你喜欢我吗？我不知道你会怎么回答但是我要你知道，我喜欢你，你愿意和我交往吗？"

美莎转过头面向另一方，不敢直视零一的眼神及深情的告白，这一切太突然了！在这一刻，美莎选择了不言以答。就当零一正要再次问美莎时，门打开了！两人得救了！

II

零一从储藏室出来后就立刻与立星一起去D班找本愉，本愉听到零一这个她心目中的白马王子的口头警告又怎能不怕呢？本愉答应零一不会找美莎的麻烦。另一方面，零一听取了慈慈的提议决定乘胜追击，誓死也要把美莎追到手！

慈慈把美莎叫了出来说是自己心情不好需要人来陪但实际上是因为美莎如果知道约她的人是零一，她是绝对不会来的所以当她发现来趁约的是零一时，脸上难盖惊讶，不用问也知道是那对堂兄妹的计划啦！虽然美莎自己也非常喜欢零一可是她还是没办法接受他因为，她。。。怕受到伤害毕竟自己的母亲是因为太深信男人才会落到如此地步的，美莎绝对不想步上她妈妈的后尘。

"美莎，我们走吧。前面有家餐厅，我们去吃饭吧。"

零一企图牵起美莎的手但是还是被美莎抽回了。

难道女人都这么难懂？怪不得俗话说"女人心，海底针" ，零一总算明白这句话的意思了可是他是不会放弃美莎的因为她是他一生中的挚爱啊！

吃晚饭后，天色已经暗了。虽然美莎以身体不适为由表示自己想要回家但是零一还是坚持带她去搭摩天轮。正当摩天轮升空时，零一又再次表白了。

美莎在心中不断告诉自己这一切都是男人的谎言可是她再也没办法压抑那份想爱的冲动，接受了零一的告白。

在天空中的烟火交织成美丽的图案同时，一对新的恋人也由此诞生了！

第四章

I

"恭喜A班的千昭美莎得获全学年第一名！"

马校长话一说完，台下就传来掌声。在这一刻，美莎感到十分开心因为她证明了她的实力，因此那群女生再也不反对两人的恋情，美莎及零一更被校长认定是枫华的金童玉女喔！

美莎与零一并肩着肩走出校门口突然零一不顾美莎曾说过"不能在学校范围牵手"这条条规硬牵起美莎的手，他说："恭喜你得了全学年第一名但你男朋友也不赖喔，我得了第二名所以你也不用想我会不会吃醋因为你的成就就是我的光荣啊。走，我有份礼物要给你。"

零一也不顾美莎的反对硬把她带到宠物店，零一说："我知道你一直很想念你那条死去的狗所以我要送给你的就是复活后的它！"美莎向零一指的方向看去，惊然看见与冰冰长的极为相像的拉不拉多，店员告诉美莎这条狗是零一花钱把它从外国运会来得而且它的名字也叫冰冰。

美莎摸了摸那条叫冰冰的狗而在那一刻，无数滴感动的泪水也从她的眼眶一滴一滴地流下。

零一坚持要见美莎的妈妈尽管美莎把她妈妈的情况告诉了他，在两人抵达时就听到美莎母亲在屋内的吵闹声，美莎心想妈妈又发作了但是当他们开门时，迎接两人的不是疯疯癫癫的凯珊，相反的是个开心，正常的母亲。凯珊一见到美莎也不顾有其他人在就把美莎拉进房里并告诉她海回来了！听闻父亲回来了，美莎既兴奋又害怕。

II

美莎与母亲见过美莎她爸后，凯珊的病也不医而治了，美莎也从父母的语气中发现两人和好的机会非常的高。凯珊得知美莎有男朋友后也为她感到十分高兴。得到了凯珊的认可，两人下一步就是要得到零一的父亲树人天齐的认可。

对于要见零一的父亲，美莎显得格外紧张。树人天齐是一弓集团的总裁所以对于儿子交的女朋友更是十分关注。他讲求的是门当户对，大家闺秀而且必须出生豪门世家所以当他得知美莎的家世时，他表现得十分厌恶："千昭小姐，我找了人查了你的事，你的父亲是个骗子，母亲是个神经病，家境十分贫穷，住的地方也很简陋，我是不可能认同你和我家小一交往的，请你离开。"

不等父亲说完，零一就站起身把还坐在沙发上的美莎拉走，不管树人天齐怎样喊他，他也不回头因为零一不容许任何人那样说美莎即使那个人是他的亲生父亲。

不知是不是因为接受不了零一的父亲所说的话，这几天美莎的头一直很痛不管吃再多的止痛药，头还是像快裂开似的。美莎决定听从慈慈的建议去医院做个详细检查。

尽管美莎一直强调自己只是头痛而已可是医生还是叫她照X光及抽血检验。

"医生，我得了什么病啊？"做完众多检验的美莎问。

坐在美莎对面的年轻女医师神情凝重地看着笑容满面的美莎说："美莎，你听我说，你的病很特别，它是一种罕见的。。。绝症。我曾经在一本书上看过，你这种病的名称叫"持续细胞破灭症" 是一种病毒入侵体内，并且将杀死患者的众多细胞。其中，就包括脑部及维持生命的器官。这种病的活动力极强，可以在短时间内杀死患者的所有器官。你并不是第一个得到这种病的人，在外国也有一个女孩和你的遭遇一样。至今也没有人知道能医好这个病的药是什么，还有一件事就是得了这种病的人，只剩下一个月的寿命。也就是说，从今天算起，美莎，你只能再活30天。"

对于这突如其来的消息，美莎选择了逃避。她一直跑，一直跑，终于到了小洋房旁边的海，那空无一人的海好平静，好平静，但是美莎的心却是五味杂陈的。

美莎无力地跌坐在沙滩上，她捂住颤抖的双唇，不断在心中告诉自己不许哭但是不管她再怎么努力，眼泪却还是像管不住的水龙头，一滴接着一滴，从她眼角滑落。她望着天空，期待这一切都不是真的可是那必竟是个事实，她痛苦地哽咽喊道："为什么？为什么你们选上了我？我不想死啊！上天，我祈求你不要带走我！"

过了一会儿，美莎终于想通了。如果它改不了自己的命运那她决定不要为留下来的人送来悲伤，尤其是零一。美莎心中有个计划，她祈求她与零一在剩余的日子可以开开心心地度过而到她快要离开的时候，她会和他分手至少到那时候，美莎可以带走这段初恋的回忆。

第五章

I

美莎自从那天后就把自己关在房里三天三夜，不管是谁来敲门，美莎也不开门直到第四天，她才把父母及慈慈叫来告诉他们自己的病，起初他们还以为是美莎太饿才会开这种玩笑但是当美莎拿出了检验报告时，众人都哭了。

美莎陪着慈慈，一起走到车站，两人的脸上都浮现出哀伤的表情，美莎忽然拉住了慈慈对她说："慈，你能不能答应我不要把我的事告诉零一？"

"为什么？堂哥是你的爱人耶，这么重要的事你怎么可以瞒住他？"

美莎笑着地对慈慈说："如果爱情变成了同情，我宁愿死！所以，你答应我好吗？"

慈慈无奈点头。

天际再次传来一阵雷响，滂沱大雨倾盆而下。现在已经是11点钟了可是美莎不知为何突然很想见零一，今天已经是第六天了，这两天来零一都很忙所以她今天无论如何都要见零一一面。时间不多了，她不想带着遗憾离开。

两人相约在车站见面。

零一抵达时惊见美莎正在淋雨，他立刻撑着伞跑到她的身边，说："美莎，你疯了吗？雨这么大，万一着凉了怎么办？"

一听到零一那温柔的声音，美莎才发现零一到了，美莎轻声说道："别担心，从小我就有一个愿望，那就是在大雨中与爱人跳华尔兹。零一，陪我跳，好吗？"

零一也不顾后果，把雨伞一丢，与美莎跳起了美丽的华尔兹。

两人互相凝望，零一拉近两人的距离，轻轻地把自己的唇印上了美莎的唇。

不管这场雨下得多大，在这对恋人眼里早已是晴天。

II

隔天，两人都生病了。一听说美莎也病了，零一也不顾自己的身子赶紧跑了出去谁知零一一进门就被人甩了一巴掌！

"你怎么可以带我女儿去淋雨？你知不知道你这么做会害死她的！"

打及骂零一的人正是美莎的母亲，凯珊。显然不知道一切的零一听了凯珊的话简直是一头雾水，凯珊也不顾慈慈的反对把美莎的事全告诉了零一，听到这晴天霹雳的消息，零一也不顾任何人的阻扰就直冲进美莎的房里。

零一告诉美莎他什么都知道了："为什么要瞒着我？今天是第几天了？"

美莎伸手替零一抹去眼泪，懊悔地哽咽说道："对不起，零一。你能不能答应我一件事？不要同情我，你只要把我当成是你认识的千昭美莎就好了否则我绝对会在我剩下的日子躲着你！"

零一含泪地把她拉进怀里，向她承诺："好，我答应你。但是你也要答应我绝对不要提"分手"，在剩下的日子里让我陪在你身边，好吗？"

"好。" 美莎用力地眨了眨眼，试着将泪水眨回眼底，但是心酸的泪水却不听话，悄悄从她眼底滑落。

外头的雨依旧在下仿佛连天也在为美莎哭泣。

第六章

I

美莎退学了。因为她想将剩余的时间奉献给家人及朋友。这一天，大家都不在，唯有美莎一个人在家以及"特地"来造访她的黑彤本愉。

"美莎，我很抱歉以前那么对你，我那时候一定是瞎了眼看不出你是一个这么善良的女孩，零一少爷选你果然是正确的！我听说你的病了，我能为你做什么来补偿吗？"本愉假惺惺地问。

美莎摇了摇头表示从来没有怪过她但是她心想如果什么都不让本愉做，她会不会更内疚啊？

"本愉，有一件事需要麻烦你，我口有点渴，你可以帮我倒一杯水吗？"

本愉兴奋地点了点头，起身走向厨房。

真是天助她眼啊，本愉心想。早在本愉得知美莎的病后就找人去弄来一包药粉。只要把一整包倒进水里，搅一搅再让美莎喝下，美莎必定会在3小时内死掉而也不会有人发现是她干的！唯有美莎一死，零一才会知道在他身边有个爱他的人！

本愉把那加了料的水端了出去，眼见美莎即将喝下时，零一与慈慈出现了！慈慈把美莎的水抢走，反倒在本愉头上就连平时温柔的零一也打了本愉一巴掌！

慈慈对着本愉破口大骂："黑彤本愉！你的心怎么这么黑啊！美莎这么善良，你怎么下得了手啊！"

眼看自己精心计划的事情被揭发，本愉简直不敢相信："不！怎么可能？我的计划天衣无缝，你们怎么可能知道？"

"你忘了你有一个朋友叫Candy吗？"零一冷冷地说道。

Candy?本愉不敢相信地看了看零一再看了看可怜兮兮的美莎，她最好的朋友居然为了千昭美莎出卖了她？难道她真的错了吗？

II

零一与慈慈坚持带美莎去看医生当医生告诉两人美莎无大碍时，两人简直就像是孩子一样乱蹦乱跳的可是当医生再次确定美莎没办法治好时，慈慈哭了。

早有心里准备的美莎，保持着微笑问："医生，我有一个要求，等我死后你们能不能利用我的身体去查出病源及研究出解药？因为我不想再有任何一个女孩在17岁死去，与她的挚爱分开了。世界上有两个人这样就够了，不要再有受害者了。。。"

从医院出来，零一与美莎一起去了小洋房哪的沙滩。

零一从口袋拿出了一枚钻戒，跪在美莎的面前，向美莎求婚："千昭美莎，你愿不愿意嫁给我？让我照顾你，好不好？"

美莎虽然很感动但是还是以最残酷的方式拒绝了零一："不要给我承诺。因为。。。我无法陪你一起完成这个承诺！"

美莎完全不顾她那脆弱的身体，满脸泪痕地跑开。 现在的美莎只想完成两件事。。。

第七章

I

这两件事就是帮两组人和解，一是她的父母，二则是零一与他的父亲。

美莎在她生日那天找来了父母一及零一，慈慈那对堂兄妹。美莎的病步入第17天，美莎虽然很累但是还是坚持办这个派对。美莎在慈慈的扶持下，以蓝色小礼服及白色批巾出现在众人面前，她对着父母说："今天把大家叫来除了是希望大家陪我过生日以外，我还希望你们能和我一起见证我的父母复合。 小时候，我的父亲教会了我一首叫做"世上只有妈妈好"的儿歌而我妈妈也教了我一首"世上只有爸爸好" 但是我今天两首都不唱，我要唱一首适合两位的。"

美莎清了清喉咙，唱道：

世上只有父母好

有家的孩子像个宝

没家的孩子不是草

遗失的亲情愿能找

这一晚，美莎终于找到她那遗失的亲情。

II

树人天齐把美莎与零一叫来说有重要的事要说，天齐坐到美莎的身旁，轻轻地摸了摸美莎那乌黑的秀发，痛心地说："孩子啊，对不起。我自从得知你的病后就很内疚那时说什么门当户对。要不是我反对，你们也不用爱得这么痛苦。"

美莎依旧保持她那一成不变的灿烂笑容说："伯父，你不用担心。我和零一爱的一点都不痛苦倒是我不争气得了这种病害零一难过。"

天齐看着善良的美莎，后悔曾经对她说过的一切，感伤地说："那么，答应伯父一件事，好吗？"

美莎开心地点了点头。

天齐问："美莎，你愿意与零一结婚吗？如果你不想，订婚也可以。"

"可是我就快死了，这样的媳妇，你也要吗？"美莎问道。

天齐笑了笑："我树人天齐只会有一个媳妇而那个女孩就是你，千昭美莎！"

美莎突然感觉她的视线迷朦，声音有点哽咽地说："好，我嫁给零一。谢谢你，伯。。。爸！"

最终章

I

快乐的时光转眼过去，美莎的生命步入了最后一天。在这一段日子中，美莎的家人搬回小洋房住，慈慈以不想在看到美莎一步步走向死亡而伤心地回了英国，美莎与零一也终于如愿以偿结婚了。

傍晚时分，零一开车把美莎送回娘家。即使零一知道美莎就快离开了，他还是希望会有奇迹出现，美莎一进门就感觉到一股感伤的气氛。

在吃饭时，大家（包括狗）都没什么胃口直到美莎说："这是我的最后一餐耶，你们能不能陪我快快乐乐地吃完它啊？"大家才终于勉强吃下。

吃完饭后，凯珊带给美莎一个好消息。她怀孕了，美莎快有妹妹了。

美莎蹲了下来把耳朵靠在凯珊的肚子试图听听婴儿的心跳。

美莎说："妈，你能不能答应我最后一个要求？这个婴儿能不能取名为"美莎"？这样我又就能再陪在你身边了，好吗？"

听到这里，凯珊崩溃了，美莎一家三口紧紧相拥。

美莎与父母互相聊天直到美莎说想与零一看星星才停止，美莎依依不舍地与家人道别。

就在美莎踏出家门的那一刻，千昭夫妇有种感觉，美莎将不再回来。

II

晚上的海显得格外平静，披上了超温暖的外套的美莎却还是说很冷，零一知道美莎与死神的距离又拉近了。

"零一，你相信投胎转世吗？"

对于美莎的话，零一不知怎么回答。

美莎继续："如果我立刻投胎也要等15年才可以和你再在一起，你会等我吗？"

美莎在月光下，隐约看见零一在擦眼泪过了一会儿，零一才说了声"会"。

美莎脱下了在无名指上的戒指，交给了零一。

"这个你先帮我收住，来生我会以这个戒指与你相认。你等我。"

美莎靠在零一的肩上指向了天空中的满天星，说："零一，我告诉你喔，我死后应该会有一段时间在空气中。。。到那时候，我会变成一颗粉红色的星星在每天的4点03分出现。。。而如果你有话要和我说，你就说，我。。。一定能听到的。"

"为什么要在4点03分啊?" 零一问道。

"因为我们是在4月3日认识的啊！"突然美莎感到一股前所未有的疼痛但是她还是硬说了最后一句话："零一，我爱你。。。"

"我也是。"零一回答时刚好是太阳升上天的那一刻。

今天是第31天了，美莎多活了一天可是这已经是极限了。美莎看着零一，眼皮越来越沉重，最后她闭上了眼，带着笑容离去。不管零一再怎么喊她，美莎再也不会动了。

美莎死了。

看似不可思议但是在不远处，站着另一个美莎。虽然美莎很想过去安慰零一但现在的美莎只是一个什么事都不能做的灵魂。

美莎不舍地转过身，朝着太阳的方向走去。

（ 完 ）


End file.
